


Don't Let the Rain Wash Me Away

by Puniyo



Series: Let Them Talk [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Psychological Drama, Some Fluff, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, crude language, play on kinks, stereotypical police office, talking about losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: ‘You know what? I think it’s better if we never have sex.’ Javier tries to catch one of the falling stars.‘What?’ Yuzuru almost gags at his own question. He looks at the dark horizon. Nothing can be seen.‘I’m afraid I might just fall in love with you.’A prequel so Let the Rain Fall and Let the Fog Envelop Me.





	Don't Let the Rain Wash Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all, this was supposed to be some part of the next installment (in terms of the timeline of this series) but I thought it worked better as some sort of prequel. It might explain some points in the main plot, it might not, it was just an idea that blossomed. Also, if you have been following this series, there are tons of stereotypes here and play on different kinks so take this series as another of my attempts to experiment with writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of FICTION. In no ways what is written here reflects the people mentioned. 
> 
> Note: there might be slight religious references here and a major scene at a police headquarters. Ideas are for the plot's sake. These do not reflect my personal opinions whatsoever.

_5 Years Ago_

 

‘What is your name?’

Yuzuru stares intently at the man with the blue uniform, barely on his twenties. He sits across him and another police officer although this one is noticeably older and wears a trench coat just like in gangsters’ movies. A plastic cup of water is on the table, not touched, except for the tiny ripples on its surface. He too had seen in many pictures how they would use it to get a sample of his DNA and he was too smart to give them this satisfaction.

‘My job is to not have a name.’ Yuzuru rests his elbows on the cold metallic surface, playing with his fingers one by one.

‘What should we call you then?’

‘What would you like to call me, Mr. Officer?’ He leans forward resting his face on the palm of his hands.

‘You let people call you anything?’

‘I’m not from the censoring department. Freedom of speech was still a right the last time I checked the rights of any citizen here. Do you want to call me the name of your girlfriend? Go ahead.’

The tapping of the interrogator’s foot is annoyingly loud. ‘You better start answering questions if you don’t want to spend the night here. There was another hustler with you. You prostitutes never work alone.’

‘Now, now, now,’ Yuzuru reclines slightly on the chair, trying to hide his discomfort for the condescending tone, ‘what have I done? Selling myself is as legal as the marijuana pot your mother has on her backyard.’

The uniformed man takes a deep breath and there is a minimal part of Yuzuru’s brain that wishes he would just choke on that intake in the slowest way possible.

‘You have no documents with you. Where is your ID? Where do you come from?’

Yuzuru chuckles, a little too forceful, and he points his finger the ceiling. _A good boy asking for permission to speak._

‘What? Did you fall from the sky like an angel?

‘From the office upstairs. The plate on the door said _chief_.’ Each word is spat out like regurgitating a poison so intricately soaked in the veins he felt he would die he if didn’t purge it from his system. ‘His chair was way better than this one. The leather could have been more polished but he just wanted me to open my legs and I did. Would you like a sample of the taste? You should ask him and tell him too that he needs to work on his tongue. It’s all about practice.’

The sudden fist colliding with the metallic surface is of such intensity the uniformed officer must have bruised his knuckles badly. Yuzuru’s smirk can scarcely disguise the fear and panic that started to creep onto every fiber of his muscles. The cup of water tilts and falls to the ground, spilling the contents on his clothes, especially on the groin area.

_Disgusting. Please let me go. I don’t want to be here anymore._

‘You know?’ Yuzuru pulls the wet fabric away from his skin to no avail. ‘This is probably the worst way someone has ever tried to make undress. You only needed to order me.’

‘You piece of shit!’

The youngest officer grabs him by the collar of his salmon hoodie, pulling him forward. Yuzuru loses balance and his knee smashes into one of the legs of the table. He hisses in pain and the pressure on his neck too is cutting the flow of oxygen to his lungs.

‘Do you think you can just come here and assume everyone wants to fuck you?!’

‘Let him go.’ The older interrogator grabs the uniformed man’s arms. ‘He is not worth it.’

Yuzuru is flung back to the unstable chair, almost falling to the ground. The mocking playfulness has dissipated from his eyes and replaced with a darkness that could drown anyone who peeked into them. He adjusts the hoodie in an attempt to control his trembling hands.

‘I could sue you for assault, Mr. law breaker.’

‘No one would believe you. Who are you? Nothing but a whore.’

Yuzuru raises his voice, losing control for brief seconds. ‘Do not underestimate what this pretty mouth is capable of.’

After a few more ludicrous questions with even more deficient answers and no evidence for any sort of crime, the officers reluctantly release him. Yuzuru smiles of relief, waving at the young uniformed man for his dedication to public services before pointing him his middle finger as a goodbye.

‘Stay out of trouble if don’t want to come back.’

He is ready to leave the room when a hand touches the base of his exposed neck. It lingers a little too long and he can see from the reflection of the glass pane of the door that the older officer is licking his lips. The fingers fondle his earlobes and dive into his scalp.

‘I would take that offer of your pretty mouth.’

Yuzuru’s nails dig into his palm and he promises himself he won’t cry. He cannot cry. He must not cry.

 

 

Javier is sitting on the steps leading to the front entrance when Yuzuru comes out. The cigarette on his lips is almost finished and he throws the nicotine stick into the ashtray after one last drag. He cleans his pants from where he was sitting making sure his keys and the paycheck of the night is there.

‘Did you have fun with the cuffs? Or were the batons more thrilling, you know, a preference of size?’

Yuzuru stumbles on the steps and he closes his eyes instinctively to brace the impact, the broken jaw, the cuts on his palms, the scrapes on his face. Javier catches him on time, shouldering all the possible bruises.

‘Are you okay Yuzu? Did they do anything to you?’ There is no more teasing on his voice and he hugs him tighter when the frail body keeps shaking.

Javier’s torso is well delineated, Yuzuru thinks, the muscles well-toned and defined even under the layers of his sports jacket and cotton T-shirt. They are firm but also soft and he nudges on the depression of the shoulder blades, inhaling the scent there. The lemon cologne is calming, almost aphrodisiac, but the overly strong aroma of someone’s else perfume on his skin, a fake aroma of berries clinging to his sweat, punches him in the gut with another dose of dreadful stress.

_A whore._

_How much for one hour?_

_Tax free?_

_Pretty mouth._

_You really enjoy being fucked._

_I would take that offer._

Yuzuru pushes Javier away and sprints out of the precinct of the police station. The street is devoid of people at three in the morning and he keeps running until the trash bin around the corner of a closed bowling rink. He throws up – the strawberry milkshake, the bowl of rice, someone’s semen, his saliva, water – until the pain on his stomach tells him not to force anymore but he continues to vomit until there is nothing else to purge but acid. He scratches his Adam’s apple, his throat, drawing blood.

‘Stop Yuzu! What are you doing?’ Javier grabs his hands and lifts both of them so he can’t harm himself anymore.

Yuzuru doesn’t answer. He simply cries, tears running down his cheeks. His body goes limp and the only sounds audible are the crashes of the moths into the lampposts and his continuous sobs.

 

 

‘Feeling better?’

The sound of the waves crashing at the nearby rocks is a lullaby and Yuzuru listens attentively to the evanescing foam. His toes scoop a little sand to his knee level, kicking it far away so the sea could wash them to where he couldn’t go. Javier hands him a bottle of sugar saturated, energy drink that he bought in a nearby convenience store and Yuzuru frowns at it.

‘Do you want me to feed it to you mouth to mouth?’

Yuzuru snatches the bottle and unscrews the cap. ‘You just want to kiss me.’ The liquid is extremely syrupy, but also with hints of salt. It tastes better than he expected.

‘Would you let me?’

The younger man punches Javier in a teasing manner and he takes a few more large mouthful gulps. There is a sour aftertaste but he is more thirsty than he imagined.

‘I look stupid. I _am_ stupid.’

‘Your teary eyes and flushed cheeks are extremely sexy. No one could resist you right now.’

This time, he hits the Spaniard with the empty plastic bottle and Javier calls for time out like in a match of basketball.

‘Does Brian know what happened tonight?’

‘He probably does.’

‘Will he kick me out?’

‘If he does, I’ll go with you.’

The sudden breeze from the ocean blows a few grains of sand in their direction and Javier turns his face away. It’s not just the eyes that are like almonds, Yuzuru thinks, but his sleek curly hair is also of the same hues and he extends his hand, smothering the wilder strands. Like a stray dog. He laughs at the imagery on his head.

‘But Brian can’t control what we do.’ Javier lights a cigarette offering it to Yuzuru. The younger man clumsily tries to suck on the stick as it burns and chokes on the smoke escaping his parted lips. The Spaniard laughs, loud and unrestrained.

‘I like you Yuzuru. It wasn’t fun before you came. I’m glad you did.’

‘Is lying on your resume?’ If his face blossoms into a full scarlet tint, he could always blame the earlier sickness.

‘I won’t let someone else hurt you like today.’

‘I’ve told you–‘

‘Here,’ Javier extends his pinky finger, ‘I saw you doing it with Sara’s daughter last week.’

_Do you know what this means Javi?_

Yuzuru hooks their fingers together and rocks them back and forth, chanting a few words that he too knew not what they meant.

‘Why? Do you want to get into my pants?’

‘I promise I’ll make it good. So good you won’t walk for a week, cherry boy.’

‘I’m not a virgin anymore.’

‘Oh really?’ Javier feigns bewilderment as another punch lands on his arm. ‘Man or woman?’

The tide is getting fuller and the waves wet their bare feet and ankles, offering them seaweed of different lengths.

‘Both.’

‘How did this jackpot happen?’ Javier is genuinely curious and he pulls a small protein bar from his pocket. He divides it in half, giving Yuzuru the part with more chocolate chips.

‘She was a nun. Or wanted to be a nun. She was younger I remember. We were all living in this…’ He takes a bar on the mix of rolled oats and peanuts. ‘In this house. I don’t remember her name but she was really cute. It wasn’t my idea at all. It was Patrick who convinced us.’

‘Patrick?’ Javier dips his portion of the bar on the coming sea water to see if it would accentuate the maple flavor. It doesn’t.

‘Yeah, Patrick. The future doctor who everyone loved. He was the oldest one of the three of us. It was a crazy idea. We didn’t even do it on a bed.’

‘You wanted it like the movies. Rose petals on the sheets and Marvin Gaye’s _Sexual Healing_.’

‘Fuck off.’ He takes another bite, pretending to be upset but he continues. ‘We did it on the couch of the virtuous. I was inside of her and he was inside of me. Each time he thrust into me, I went deeper in her.’ He takes a pause, a rush of guilt and nostalgia flashing through his eyes. The moon reflected on the sea suddenly seemed condemning. ‘I don’t know why I did it.’

‘What is wrong with feeling good?’ Javier stands up and stretches his arms. ‘What is wrong with sex?’

Yuzuru lies down. He lifts his fingers trying to catch a falling star. ‘We were expelled the next day.’

‘Well, you wouldn’t be here if they didn’t.’ The Spaniard lies down as well, drawing circles on Yuzuru’s belly. It is too ticklish and they engage in some sort of improvised wrestling, with Javier gaining the upper hand and pining the younger man beneath his body and between his thighs.

There is moment of silence when Yuzuru feels Javier’s pulse on his own wrist and he hopes the other man can’t feel his rapid heartbeats that were ripping his chest apart.

Javier rolls to the side and takes a few deep breaths to recover from the physical effort just now. ‘My first time was with a woman. She was much older than I was. She taught me everything, even correcting the angles when I aimed inside of her. The kind of lessons they don’t teach you in school. You should have seen her collection of toys, Yuzu.’ He mimics some of those with his hands, trying to exemplify the shape and how they functioned according to human anatomy. He grabs Yuzuru’s crotch, the younger man jolting at that touch. ‘I wish I could try some on you.’

‘I hope that remains as a wishful thinking.’ Yuzuru closes his legs and brings his knees to his chest. He couldn’t be getting hard at a mere caress, which wasn’t even gentle.

‘You know what? I think it’s better if we never have sex.’

‘What?’ Yuzuru almost gags at his own question. He looks at the dark horizon. Nothing can be seen.

‘I’m afraid I might just fall in love with you.’

_It means that I already did._


End file.
